Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Trodai Solais
by the bigshot
Summary: Being transported into another world with no memory of your personal life left in your head sucks. Being in said world as a different species definitely doesn't help at all. This is the fate to befall another poor human transported to the world of Pokemon, and just like those before him, he must face a growing threat that looms just past the horizon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, bet your wondering why I decided to write and publish another story huh. Well it's very simple, I'm letting out my inner masochist and adding another story to my work load. I'm also trying to write more while I try and get my creative flow back. **

**Now I'll go ahead and tell you that I will work on the summary when I have a plan for the story, until then I'm just going to wing it like I always do, see where it takes me.**

**Anyway, I wanted to try my hand at a Mystery Dungeon fic because, why not you know. I just wanted to post the first chapter before I actually tried to work on it, just to see how it is received by the community. This means that absolutely nothing in this chapter is set in stone, everything can be changed around as i see fit, or unless you all have some suggestions.**

**Also, I'm experimenting with POV change so I'm seeing how that goes for awhile, should be fun.**

**Now please, go on ahead and read on my lovely viewers and feel free to tell me what you think.**

* * *

Some people say that death is not the end, that the end of your life is truly the beginning. The Christians believe that when you die, you will ascend to heaven to live for eternity in paradise, or fall to the depths of Hell for never ending torment. The Hindu's believe that after death, you are reincarnated as another species, depending on your karma. Every religion describes their idea of the afterlife, but I don't think any of them can even begin to explain what I found before me.

I thought I would have found myself in either Heaven or Hell after my death, but somehow I ended up in the rainbow universe with a gay pride deer and a holy pony staring at me. Said pony was looking at me with a look of interest while the deer turned to it, nodding softly, before its antlers started to glow with every color of the spectrum.

I felt a heavy pressure settle on me from all sides, making me fall to my hands and knees while my head throbbed. I felt my skin start to burn as the world around me started getting brighter and brighter while the pain kept getting worse, eventually getting to where my own body started failing and I felt my muscles give in, making me fall to the ground and cry out in agony. I could feel everything in my body shifting and moving, and after I finally felt everything stop, was when my body finally decided I had enough and shut down, taking my consciousness with it.

I believe that's what happened anyway, kind of hard to remember every detail while going through what might as well have been a garbage compacter. I figured I had made it to Hell before I fell unconscious, thinking that seeing Xearnes and Arceus was just another way for Satan to torture me. This was not the case though, which meant I should have been overjoyed that I had not found myself in eternal damnation, but I was instead left confused and a little bit frightened.

Why was a Pokémon, something that definitely should not exist, there to greet me in the afterlife? Why did I not remember how I even died in the first place? The most important question however, was how in the name of all that was good and holy was I a freaking Riolu.

It's one thing to wake up in a cave with little to no memories of your life other than that you were human, but looking at your reflection and seeing a face that was not even of your same species staring back at you was a whole new level of crazy.

This is how I found myself after waking up, staring face first at a crystal stalagmite with pair of ruby red eyes and a black and blue muzzle looking right back at me. I'm not going to lie, I screamed like a little girl for about fifteen seconds, the panic attack followed soon after, now I was just hyperventilating while staring right at my reflection.

It took me a good half hour to get myself together, even longer before I was able to actually stand up on my new paws and stumble my way out of the hole I popped up in, trying to keep my balance on legs I was very much not used to. I eventually figured out how to work my tail after about five minutes, which provided a lovely counterbalance that kept me from falling face first into the rock floor of the cave.

The cave itself was also a constant reminder of my little transformation, the very wall and ceiling being made of highly reflective crystal that showed me my new body every time I looked up from the ground.

Eventually I found my way to a clearing, almost a perfect dome of crystal with multiple openings to enter and exit from, with a set of stairs sitting smack dab in the middle. I couldn't help but blink in confusion while I stared at the staircase, trying to figure out why they were there in the first place, before realization struck me like a punch to the face, figuratively and literally.

I rubbed my jaw and quickly got back onto my feet, turning to regard the one who had hit me, letting my eyes settle on a Machop, the grey skinned Pokémon standing a bit higher than I was while it looked back at me with a face of pure anger.

"Ah crap, here we go" were the only words to leave my new muzzle before I jumped back, stumbling a little to right myself on my new legs, and growled at the superpower Pokémon whose fist was embedded in the ground where I once stood.

He immediately charged me again, making me feint left and dodge his fist, hitting him square in the jaw in retaliation. He tried to swing at me with the arm that was still outstretched, making me duck and jab him right in the kidney before sweeping his legs out from under him and driving my fist right into his throat, hearing a small pop after the impact.

He either fainted from the pain or asphyxiation afterwards, I wasn't sure which, but all I knew was I had beaten him. I may not know how to use any powers that the Pokémon can, but at least I can still fight without them.

After finally calming down from the adrenaline high, I was able to think on the new information presented to me. I was apparently in the Pokémon universe, this one being the Mystery Dungeon variation, meaning I had been both transformed and reincarnated by both Xearnes and Arceus.

While not what I had personally asked for, it was better than death, so I couldn't complain. I only wish I was allowed to keep all of my memories, but instead I got to keep the knowledge of my world, because that makes sense.

Who thinks that literally plopping someone down in the middle of a cave without an identity or clue what's going on a good idea? One of those legendary bastards either has a sick sense of humor, or I have the shittiest luck possible.

I couldn't dwell on that though, I had to get out of this cave and try and get a layout of the land I now found myself a resident of. The only way to do that was to get out of this place, meaning I would finally figure out how these stairs worked, hooray for learning.

* * *

"We've been walking for hours, are you sure were even going in the right direction?" I felt my eye twitch, my teeth clenching and my blood running hotter while trying my best not to straight up shout at the annoying little cat following me right now. Said cat was a small Shinx named Raidan, my best friend since my hatching and the only other member of Team End Game. Not the most creative name I could have come up with, but the Guild Master put me on the spot and she definitely doesn't like waiting.

I could change it anytime I wanted, but it actually started to grow on me, so I talked to Raiden and decided to keep it as it was.

I couldn't let myself fall too far into memories though; I had an annoying feline to attend to.

"We've been walking on this floor for five minutes, and it's a mystery dungeon, there isn't a right way, it gets jumbled up every floor, remember?" I asked him without looking back, looking at him through the reflection in the cave wall while occasionally glancing at the Zorua looking back at me though the crystal. "Besides, our rescue target is somewhere on this floor, so were almost out of here."

"I know Kaage, but you know I have trouble with long treks right now, my ankle is still healing." He picked up his front left paw to me as emphasis, showing me the bandage still covering the yellow furred band around his sky blue paw.

I sighed and came to a stop where the cave split in two directions, letting him rest on the cave wall while I sat down beside him.

"Don't take too long, we need to keep moving if we're going to find the target before they get themselves lost on another floor." I told him, receiving a nod before he let his head fall to the ground and his eyes slid closed soon after.

I sighed and followed his lead, snuggling into my neck fluff while I stared at my reflection and relaxed while I waited for my friend to rest up.

I must have dozed off because I felt my consciousness return quickly and my heart skip a beat from the scream that brought me back to the land of the living. Raiden copied my actions, sharing a look with me before we sprinted off towards the scream, hoping to find whoever was in danger before it was too late.

* * *

Alright, I was officially lost, that much I definitely knew. I couldn't find the stairs anywhere near the other one, so I just started walking in a random direction and hoped for the best. Not the greatest idea I ever had, but it's the only one I could have come up with.

There was no map to go off of like there were in the games, so I was stuck wandering aimlessly until I could find the next set of stairs while fighting any Pokémon that decided to get in my way. Fortunately I was able to figure out how to use Force Palm so that made it a bit easier to deal with all of the wilds. I actually found it pretty fun after awhile, already figuring out new and creative ways to punch the super powered animals.

That's right screw you PETA.

In fact I had just gotten out of a small battle with a particularly weak Kirlia when I suddenly heard a shrill scream echo through the caves, making my ears twitch and my head turn in the direction it came from. I looked around before shrugging and running off to check out why someone was screaming.

I didn't have to go far, seeing as the sound came from literally one room away. So when I walked down the hall to the next room, I was greeted by a small Eevee cowering in the corner while three Geodude slowly closed in on her.

I sighed and sprinted towards them, making all three of them turn around before superman punching the one in the very middle with a Force Palm, throwing it into the wall and knocking it out instantly. I quickly punched the one on my left and threw it into the last one, knocking them both out and leaving me and the Eevee the only ones in the room left standing.

Thank God they were so weak; if they were anything like the rest of the Pokémon in this cave I might have had quite a problem.

"Are you alright?" I asked her, kneeling next to her shivering form. She nodded wordlessly, shrinking away from me when I tried helping her up. I backed off slowly, trying to avoid startling her and letting her stand up on her own, which she did after an extended period of silence. When she did move, I expected her to get up and shake herself off, but I instead found myself on the ground with a small ball of brown fluff on my chest with little paws clasped around my neck.

I blinked and looked down at the Eevee on my chest, gently curling my arms around her and picking us both up off the floor.

"It's alright, your safe now." I told her, tightening my hug around her before looking up at another entrance to the room, hearing footsteps closing in on us. I quickly hid the Eevee behind me and crouched down in a battle stance, preparing myself for another fight. I didn't really know this Eevee, but I was prepared to fight my hardest to keep her safe.

* * *

"It came from in here, I'm sure of it." I said to myself more that Raiden, but I couldn't care less at this point. The only thing I cared about was getting to the screaming Pokémon and making sure they were alright.

Thankfully it was relatively close by so it didn't take us even a minute before we found the room and charged through the opening to combat whatever was in there, but were instead left in confusion when we saw our rescue target, Eva I think was her name, cowering behind a Riolu of all Pokémon. This one looked the same as all Riolu really, a male if I had to take a guess from looking at its build, but the fact there was one even here was a bigger concern. Most of my moves wouldn't even faze him and Raiden was still a little slow, meaning a fight with him would not end well. Yet he made no hostile move towards us, he just kept glaring at the both of us while keeping the Eevee out of our sight behind him.

"Oh crap" I heard Raiden say beside me, to which I turned to regard him for a moment before snapping back to the Riolu, expecting more glaring from his part, but now he just looked confused. I blinked in realization and silently let out a relieved sigh before relaxing my stance and smiling at the fighting type.

"Hey there, it's alright, we aren't feral" I told him, making him drop his stance a little, but still keeping his guard up. His eyes trained solely on me and his head cocked ever so slightly, curiosity shining in his pretty red eyes.

"You can talk...well that solves a couple issues" he told himself quietly, those eyes of his scanning me from head to tail before settling on the small metal badge clipped onto the black scarf around my neck. "Rescue team?"

I nodded immediately after his question, making him drop his guard entirely and smile in relief.

"Good, didn't want to fight while guarding a little one, never was good at escort missions." He chuckled and stepped to the side so that the Eevee could see us, to which we both smiled at her while Raiden made his way towards her.

"You Eva right?" she nodded in the affirmative, "Well your parents sent us to get you out of here and back home, so can you please come with us."

"...O-Okay." She stuttered, almost impossible to hear had we not been the only ones in this quiet little room.

"So what's your name?" I heard the Riolu ask, looking over to lock eyes with him.

"Kaage" I answered, gesturing over to my partner immediately afterwards, "That Raiden, how about you?"

He actually looked a little confused, his paw coming up to scratch his head while his eyes left me to look at his reflection in the wall with a look of concentration. It took him a good three minutes, in which Raiden had secured Eve and was now back at my side facing Riolu, but he finally answered with "Jack."

"Jack?" what an unusual name for a Riolu, but I'm not one to judge, if that his name that's his name.

"It's the only name I remember...I think people usually add another word or two after it, but I can't really recall.

"Wait, what do you mean you can't recall? did you actually forget your own name?" Raiden asked in surprise, taking the words right out of my mouth. Jack just shrugged and rapped a paw against the side of his head.

"This sucker right here is pretty empty right now, don't even remember the names of my parents, much less my own." He answered with a small chuckle, making me look at him in astonishment.

He doesn't remember who he is, yet he's so calm despite that simple fact. If I had amnesia, I would be freaking out and doing whatever I could to bring it back, yet he just laughs it off like it's no big deal.

"Don't see what good throwing a fit is going to do me, not like having another panic attack is going to jog my memory." He said with a shrug and looked to the wall once again. I felt Raiden nudge my side and turned to him, only to find him an inch from my ear.

"You're thinking out loud again" he said, making me blush and clear my throat to catch Jack's attention.

"Right, well...why don't we get the both of you out of here. Eva's parents are probably worried sick and you more than likely have questions that only the Guild Master could answer."

He nodded quickly, closing in on us and standing at my side, making me look up at him with a grin before I reached for my explorer's badge, only to stop dead with my paw inches from the escape button.

My ears swiveled to the right and I jumped in surprise when I felt the very ground shake repeatedly, making my heart rate spike and freezing my blood cold.

"Why do I hear boss music?" Jack asked us, anxiety clear in his tone. Raiden quickly scooted up next to my and begged me to push the button to get us out of here, only for the both of us to look on in horror when the escape button did nothing but beep softly. "I have a feeling that's the 'were boned' sound."

"Were in a dead zone, the badge's escape feature won't work in this room, only the emergency abort mission will get us out of here."

"But that won't bring either you or Eva with us, so that's not an option." Raiden answered the unasked question, making the Riolu growl and move to stand in front of Eva with the two of us flanking him. He looked like he was about to say something else, but stopped dead in his tracks when whatever was responsible for the tremors suddenly crashed through the undersized passageway, making all of us adopt expressions of pure terror.

"A...Tyranitar" Raiden muttered, slowly backing away while moving Eva behind him, already getting her as far from the giant Armor Pokémon as possible.

"I think this is the part where we run" Jack said, backing away as well. I would have likely agreed, save for one small issue.

"That's the only way out of here" I whimpered, cursing my luck, while Jack just growled louder.

"Why can't anything ever be easy?" he muttered turning to the both of us and then back to the Tyranitar. "Alright, do you know any ranged attacks?"

"Of course, Shadow Ball and Dark Pulse" I answered, confusion clear in my voice. He nodded and turned to Raiden next.

"Keep her away, edge back towards the room exit while hugging the wall, we'll distract it and take off running when you're clear." He turned back to me. "I need you to help me keep its attention divided between us. Hit it with a ranged attack every time I get in close, that way we can keep these two safe while slowing it down enough for us to make a break for the exit."

I wasn't about to question him, seeing as I did not have a plan of my own, and it seemed like a pretty good one if he literally just came up with it. So I just nodded and watched him break into a sprint towards the duel dark/rock type. I shot a Dark Pulse as soon as he noticed the canine charging at him, making it look up at me with a face of pure rage, only for its head to snap back after a swift uppercut to its chin.

Jack was quick to jump away off of its chest, lest he leave himself open to a counter attack. I immediately hit it again with another Dark Pulse and ran the opposite way of where the Riolu was running so we could keep its attention away from Eva and Raiden, which seemed to have worked so far, since Tyranitar couldn't figure out which one of us to focus on.

Thankfully feral Pokémon were pretty stupid, or else he would have kept its attention solely on Jack since he was the larger threat, but it kept switching between us with me and Jack constantly hitting him with Dark Pulse and Force Palm.

"Hurry up; he's starting to figure it out!" Jack shouted, back stepping from the Tyranitar's downward punch that left a large crater where Jack used to be. I momentarily wondered what he meant before noticing that, after another Dark Pulse hitting the back of its head, it kept its eyes solely on Jack.

"Dammit" I muttered and used a few illusions to try and distract it while I moved to stand by the exit while Raiden ran out with Eva on his back. I quickly turned towards Jack and was about to shout for him to hurry up to the exit, only to see the dog fly over my head and crash to the ground barely inches from the exit.

"…I'm okay" he groaned, picking himself up from the ground with a paw pressed firmly on his side. He took one look at the now very pissed off Tyranitar before moving to grab my scarf and dragging me into the exit, practically tossing me towards the others.

"Hit the button!" he ordered while running towards me, tackling Raiden and Eva on his way over. I did just that, practically smashing the escape button right before he landed on me, making us all glow bright white for barely a second before warping us out of the dungeon and back into the light of day.

Would have been a nice experience had I not had a collective of all three Pokémon lying right on top of me. I actually had to pry myself out of the little dog pile before collapsing on my side inches from the others, trying my model best to calm my racing heart.

"Well…that could have gone better" I heard Jack groan before he collapsed on the other side of my, probably deciding it was high time to move before he crushed our client.

"It usually does" I sighed and rolled onto my belly so I could look at my teammate and the Eevee as they both picked themselves up off the ground and made their way towards us.

"Come on you two, we need to get back to Kalda Town before nightfall" he told me, nudging me lightly, receiving a nod from me before I pulled myself off the ground and softly kicking the Riolu beside me.

"You heard the mon Riolu, let's get out of here and back to town, get you something to eat before seeing the Guildmaster" I offered, hearing him sigh and pick himself up before following us back to town without a word.

* * *

**Just like I said up top, feel free to tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm here with the next chapter because I wanted to try and get something out before my trip to Australia, and I also wanted to make a few things clear.**

***It is very important that you read this***

**I recently had a few people review this story, giving me helpful advice that I have actually tried to listen to, (tried being the key word since I am still a little rusty and my writing was honestly not all that great to begin with.) This has led to what appears to have been a small backlash of certain people who fail to realize that this is not my first story. **

**I am well aware of users such as Handle and St. Elmo's Fire. I have had arguments with St. Elmo back in the day and I feel like no one won, because it was a pointless argument. It was simply a man or woman that might actually know a thing or two about writing that I myself fail to understand or realize. It is my choice whether I choose to listen to them or not, meaning they also have a choice to review or not.**

**I'm not going to block people from posting their reviews because they hurt my feelings. I know its 2019, but Jesus Christ people, learn to take criticism like I have.**

**Now if you want to say something about them then feel free to send it though a PM, which I can choose to ignore if I desire, but do not post in my review section because I cannot delete said comments. This means I have to swim my way though a sea of bullshit to get to the comment's that I actually care about, and I want to try and keep it nice and tidy so I can keep it at least somewhat organized in my head.**

**That's why I decided that anyone who doesn't follow these simple requests and says anything about them in my reviews, they will get blocked, and not the ones you call trolls. I will not have a stupid war blow up in my Review section, and that is final**

***Now back to the actual authors note***

**Now that that's out of the way, I just wanted to thank all those who sent me helpful suggestions about my grammar formatting, and I have tried to follow through with a few of them. I had made a few mistakes in the first chapter that were blaringly obvious to one of you in particular, and have hopefully worked on any grammar mistakes such as typos and the like. I probably still left a few in there, but they don't take away from the story so I'm most likely going to let them be since I'm quite honestly too lazy to hunt them down right now, might fix them later though.**

**I would also like to apologize in advance about the first few chapters, which will mainly center around setting up the world and the guild, meaning it's going to be a little bit slow but should pick up the pace fairly quickly afterwards. I also apologize since the beginnings of stories are always a little bit more difficult for me to really make more immersive or something along those lines. **

**I'll try my best, but just please don't criticize me too harshly; I do have feelings you know. At the same time though, make sure I see my mistakes and I will try to correct them once I return in about two weeks.**

**Now, let's get on to the story.**

* * *

"Were coming up on Kalda town now, should be at the main gate in about fifteen minutes" I heard the Zorua tell me, his voice soft so he wouldn't disturb the Eevee currently sleeping on his back. I nodded to show I was listening, but otherwise kept my eyes on the road. He really didn't seem to mind all that much about my silence, seemingly content to converse with his teammate while I trailed behind them, lost in my thoughts.

I was still trying my best to comprehend the fact that I was no longer a member of my original species, lost in a world where said species either went extinct or never existed in the first place. Being turned into a Riolu definitely isn't the worst fate that could have befell me, but maybe I could have been sent here with an idea of what was going on in the first place.

Seems a little anti-productive to take someone from their world and wipe their mind clean of all important information. The part that ticked me off the most was the fact that I was left with just enough memory to make references that absolutely no one would understand, meaning my number one source of comedy was officially obsolete.

The only hope I have is that I ended up somewhere actually mentioned in the games and not some back water continent that the Pokémon company didn't even bother to put in until they could think of another way to sell humanity back its childhood.

"Jack" I heard the Shinx, Raiden I believe his name was, yell at me, pulling me from my thoughts and sending me crashing back into my new reality.

"What's up?" I asked, looking up at him curiously, only to see him start hopping on his three paws while holding his forepaw up in the air after Kaage stomped on it and shushed him. Thankfully Eva stayed asleep, meaning we would still be able to hear our own thoughts without an energetic hatchling talking our ears off.

"You've been pretty quiet lately, something on your mind?" Zorua asked after finishing up on giving his teammate the death glare and turning his sky blue eyes on me. I smiled at his concern, but waved him off and looked on ahead instead of at the ground, but what I saw when I did was definitely not what I was expecting.

I was expecting something along the lines of a small town, seeing as that's how things usually seem to go here, but I was instead greeted by dozens upon dozens of buildings lining a finely paved street; each ranging in size of a small shop stand to what may as well have been a warehouse. Each one held signs advertizing a multitude of wares and services from a simple produce stand selling your run of the mill berries to a massage parlor, even one of those larger buildings actually was a warehouse owned by the town government that acted as its city hall and court house.

"My God, this place is huge" I said while I stared in awe at all the Pokémon going about their lives and the children running along the street, zigzagging around the crowds like nimble Rattata, which one of them just so happened to be.

"I said the same thing when I saw the place for the first time" Kaage chuckled, looking across the town as well with a fond expression glued to his face.

He continued forward while leading us past the town gate, which wasn't all that fancy but was still worth noticing thanks to the exquisite designs of several serpentine Pokémon engraved on it that showed that time and care was put in it by a master stone mason.

"It's the third largest town on the continent, right behind Joryokuju and Paradaisu." Raiden added, helping the now awake Eevee kit off of Kaage's back and onto her own four paws, making it the first time her feet hit solid ground in over three hours.

Yeah, I got a new found hatred for walking today, just for future reference.

"Thankfully our guild and guild houses aren't actually located inside of the city, meaning the foot traffic is nowhere near as bad as it could be."

"Then where is the Guild?"

My answer was a paw pointing up at a nearby hill, where several houses dotted the otherwise forested area with one building standing out, seeing as it was about three times bigger than any of the others...and looked very different from any building in the city.

Even from this distance I could see that the building itself was almost as grand as any of the ones surrounding me. It even had a golden dome mounted at the top that reflected the sun almost perfectly, showing that it was cleaned and polished almost daily.

"We'll be seeing it up close and personal in just a few minutes, just have to make it to the hundred steps and it's a straight shot afterwards."

I definitely didn't like the sound of that, but I knew there was no reason to voice a complaint about it, almost felt like a small price to pay for the possible view it could give of the town, or should I start calling this place a city, because Kalda would definitely qualify as a city if I had anything to say about it.

Thankfully, unlike most cities, it was actually quite easy to navigate and we got to the dreaded hundred steps in less than twenty minutes, thanks to several back alleys and decent breaks in the crowds.

I had to admit though, we would have gotten their much sooner had I not been distracted by all of the stores we passed by, which I had to try my hardest not to stray into and lose my way in an already unfamiliar setting. There were even murals lining the walls of most of the buildings, one of which was currently being worked on by multiple Smeargle's, busily painting the rising sun on a one of the more remote buildings in the city.

"A lot of detail was put into this place huh?" I asked while looking out through a gap in the buildings after maybe half way up the literal hundred steps, giving me a grand view of what I believed was the ocean. Dozens of species of Pokémon lined the beach, loading ships with cargo or playing around on the beach while others relaxed on the sand or retreating below the waves, which was mainly done by the water types.

"It's an important trading town that gets some of the heaviest traffic on the continent; have to make it presentable to the tourists and vacationers, you know," Raiden replied while moving to stand beside me and share the view as well.

"Of course none of this would have even happened if the guild hadn't planted itself here about three hundred years ago." Kaage added, brushing past us and continuing up the steps while ushering us forward, reminding me that I would be able to explore the place later after dropping off Eva, who was currently curled up in my arms.

I was quick to follow his suggestion, making my way up the steps, which I must note were very plain looking compared to the rest of the town, seeing as how they were literally just concrete blocks embedded into the grassy hill, not even a hand rail to help up the weary traveler.

This was another story entirely once we reached to top though. The stone archway that towered overhead marked the peak and led us towards level ground, which was kept almost entirely untouched by the hands of the modern Pokémon, or whatever passed as modern for this world.

The pathway that led to the guild and the other buildings seemed to be made of shining stone that almost reminded me of granite, and several unlit torches line the path, each enclosed in glass to keep the grass underneath them from catching aflame.

"My God," was basically the only thing I could say. This place was almost perfectly designed, with nary a single imperfection save for the occasional claw mark or tiny crack in the stone.

"Again, my first reaction when I laid my eyes on it." Kaage chuckled, nudging me forward while Raiden took the lead, bringing us ever closer to the main building of this town's guild, which actually looked extremely similar to the capital building back in the human world, just at a much smaller scale.

Least I remembered enough from the human world that I could make that comparison.

It was nowhere near as grand though, with little more than a simple concrete patio that separated it from the walkway, but it was still spectacular never-the-less. The same could be said about the interior, the main room looking very elegant and classy, with a finely polished and furnished desk sitting directly in the middle of a large granite circle with six columns decorating the symmetrical room, but still somehow remaining far more humble than the building's exterior would ever let on.

Rows upon rows of cubby holes and doors lined the walls, with not a single one open, but the room was still far from desolate.

Just like the games, there were plenty of Pokémon populating the room, most congregating around one of the six boards on the walls or standing on the very edges of the room to give the others ample room to move around them.

"Wait here, I'll report to Maria." Raiden told us, nudging Eva forward to follow behind him while Kaage and I remained by the door. I kept my eyes trained on the pair while they went up towards the counter, where a couple of Gardevoir were currently situated as they processed multiple sheets of paper handed to them by the surrounding Pokémon.

"So I guess I should go and tell you that this is the main building for the Greninja guild." He started, moving to the side and letting himself rest on his haunches while I followed his lead and sat on the ground with my legs crossed in front of me. "This is where all our missions are accepted using the boards everyone is currently posted around while the two Gardevoir, whose names are Maria and Martin, and I will go ahead and tell you that they are brother and sister. Just do yourself a favor and don't say anything about it to Martin, he doesn't even know how he managed to become a Gardevoir in the first place."

He pointed to the right, where a set of wooden double doors were sitting with a small shield sat atop of them, a ninja star designed right in the center,

"That's the meeting room where the guild master gather's the leaders of the guild rescue teams, if she ever has the need to, but it usually stays closed outside times of crisis." So it's basically a situation/war room, at least she's prepared.

"Over there is the doorway to the guild treasury, we aren't allowed to go in there unless we have authorization or are accompanied by the guild master herself." he said while pointing to the opposite side of the room, which was almost perfectly identical to the other side, save for the wooden doors being replaced by a single one made of what I guessed was solid steel, with a particularly large Machamp situated directly in front of it.

"The Guild masters office is upstairs, but it looks like the door to the staircase is still locked up pretty tight, meaning she's behind schedule, odd."

"You mean she isn't here?" I asked, turning back towards the fox, who shook his head and looked back at the line before picking himself back up and stretching out in the classical canine fashion.

"Nope, she likes to meet up with the other guild master's for a yearly meeting they hold in Hijoko, a remote town about fifteen miles east of here."

"They mainly talk about the goings on around the continent and generally just jaw-jack for a good week and a half." Raiden said just as he closed in, meaning he definitely had at least some idea of what we were discussing. "She should be back in about two days, at least according to Maria."

"She's way late, wonder what happened." Raiden shrugged in response, gesturing towards the door with his head to get us to follow him out the door.

"We can talk about it over lunch, I'm starving." He made a show of grabbing at his stomach, curling himself up in a seemingly uncomfortable angle and moaning like he was in pain. Kaage rolled his eyes and hip-checked the little lion Pokémon, causing him to fall over onto his side, while the Zorua walked on ahead with small snicker escaping his jaws.

"Drama queen" he called back at Raiden while said Shinx proceeded to run forward and tackle the fox, causing the pair to tumble off of the walkway and into the grass where they proceeded to wrestle with one another, much like one would with a rowdy sibling.

I just sat there with what might as well have been a cartoony sweat drop on the back of my head while I watched the two go at one another.

"Something tells me this is gonna be a long afternoon."

It took quite a bit of effort on my part, but I finally got the two to stop play fighting each other by mentioning food once again, which caused Raiden to go nearly berserk before he straight up booked it down the hill towards the town, leaving a little dust trail in his wake.

Thankfully Kaage seemed to know exactly where he was going and led me down the trail behind the electric type, eventually ending up at a cozy little café sitting right on the beach front, where a Cinccino was quick to greet us and sit us at one of the available tables before going off to deal with other customers.

"Thanks for reminding me Jack, almost completely forgot why I wanted you two out of the guild building so quickly." He told me, taking another sip of some yellow juice I imagined was made from Sitrus berries.

"No problem, to tell you the truth I was actually getting a little hungry myself," I replied, taking a sip of my own glass of Pecha berry juice, because alcohol apparently wasn't on the menu.

"Well then you're definitely at the right place," Kaage said, pushing his cup of Chesto berry juice to the side while he nudged a menu my way, which I also pushed to the side in favor of keeping my attention on the two before me. "They serve some of the best burgers in town, not to mention steak that's actually affordable."

"Let's not talk about food anymore right now," Raiden was quick to request, a paw on his stomach and his face the very picture of discomfort. "We have, at the least, a fifteen minute wait time before she comes back to take our order, so let's change the subject."

"And before you ask, yes, it's worth the wait."

Back down my finger went, to which the Zorua nodded before taking another sip of his drink before his eyes once again focused on me.

"Now, is it alright if we ask you some general question, just to get a feel for how severe your amnesia is?" he asked, to which I nodded in the affirmative, making a grin grow on his muzzle.

"Excellent, now the first question is…do you remember anything important from before you ended up in Grotta Di Cristallo?"

"Grotta de what now?"

"The cave we found you at." Raiden explained, making me blink in confusion before rubbing my head.

"Y'all got some weird names for town and dungeons, don't you?" I asked back, making the lion shrug before steering us back to the original topic, meaning I'd have to figure that out later.

"All I remember was waking up in a cave with my memory wiped and a Riolu staring me in the face, which caused the expected panic attack before I could get myself together and try to find my way out." I told them, making Raiden and Kaage to look at each other with eyes filled with sudden understanding.

"Are you thinking what I am?" Kaage asked his partner.

"Not a whole lot else it can be," he replied, the two whispering a few more words between each other before they both turned to me with expressions of wonder and amazement.

"Jack...you weren't always a Riolu were you?" Jumped the gun on that one didn't we. Then again my story did kind of coincide with just about every other human turned Pokémon to ever set foot in this world, so I have to give them credit for knowing all the details.

"Not always...I'm actually a human, but I'm guessing y'all already figured that out." That's when their eyes truly lit up in a very animated fashion.

"I knew it!"

Several eyes turned to look at the electric type after his sudden outburst, him giving a sheepish grin in return and lowering himself back into his seat, taking his paws off of the table that he just about leapt upon in his excitement.

"A real life human, I never thought I'd see the day." Kaage must have caught my confusion, because he was quick to direct my attention back towards him.

"You're the first human to show up in over four hundred years," he explained, hopping from his seat and moving to sit next to me instead. "Your predecessors made you guys legends in the eyes of everyone, especially after the defeat of Dark Matter and The Bitter cold, as well as the incident with Temporal tower, just to name a few reasons."

"A human was actually the one to discover this very continent, and even helped build Paradaisu, the unofficial capital of the Solar Continent."

Solar Continent...ah crap, one of my nightmares has come true. I was whisked away from my world and dropped down in the one place of the Pokémon world I was nowhere near familiar with.

At least with the other continents I had somewhat of an idea about its Mystery Dungeons and such, to a degree at least. Here though, I didn't even know where I was on the map...I say again, why can nothing ever be easy.

"I definitely have several questions I need to ask you guys, but right now I need food and a nap." I told them, holding a paw up at Raiden after I saw his jaw open to ask another question. He looked a little upset at my comment, but didn't voice any complaints while he joined us in a comfortable silence, which didn't last all that long before the same Cinccino came back to take our order.

Turns out that Kaage wasn't kidding, the burgers they sold here were beyond delicious, even if it was fake meat. Then again, it wasn't like anything to compare it to, which effectively made it my very first burger.

After all of our plates were emptied and our bellies were full, we headed back towards the guild, struggling up the steps after such a filling meal, and back onto the immaculate granite walkway leading to the guild HQ. We even followed the same steps as before, but instead of heading straight to the main building, Kaage led us off the main path to a much smaller, much less impressive walkway, towards the rows of building sitting along the trail, each building looking almost identical, except for their chosen paintjobs and designs that made them all unique in their own special way

We eventually ended up at the very end of the trail, where a solid grey house sat with only one other building beside it.

"This is Team End Game's guild house, kind of boring for now but we were holding out on designing it while we try and figure out a permanent team name." Raiden told me, leading us inside to a sparsely decorated living room with little more than a simple couch and chair with a small television mounted on the wall. "Bedrooms are upstairs, feel free to pick any beside the first two, those are ours."

Just like that, I was alone while the pair of them went off to do God knows what, leaving me very surprised and a little bit concerned. They seemed to put a lot of trust in me almost immediately, at least enough to where they would leave me unsupervised in their own home, but maybe this was just the norm here, which was quite a contrast to the human world.

I was far too tired and confused to really put much thought into it though, and just simply heeded their words and made my way up the set of wooden stairs built into the wall, leading me to a long hallway the broke off in a T-pattern after about five doors down, each section holding three doors each.

I went with the one at the very end on the right, opening the door to find a simple bedroom with a small bed in the corner of the room, along with a cabinet beside it and a desk almost right next to the door.

I was starting to believe they hadn't been in this business for long, if their guild house's near empty nature was any indication.

Again, I paid it no mind and fell down on the midnight black comforter and snuggled up under the covers, mentally preparing myself for whatever tomorrow would bring.

* * *

**In case you're curious, I got the names of the towns and the Mystery Dungeon from a mix of Japanese, Nordic, and Italian cultures, because I am that uncreative.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just gonna lay it out straight, writers block, life, and general laziness. I have now explained why no story has updated in awhile, meaning I have nothing else to say.**

**I'll let you read while I go to bed.**

**Feel free to leave your comments and please bless me with your faves and likes and all that, would mean a lot to me.**

* * *

I awoke the next morning with a crick in my neck, my back in knots, and my mood down the crapper, all with the added bonus of a glorious case of cotton mouth. All in all, quite a way to celebrate the very first morning I've had since I ended up in this wonderful plane of existence. I definitely didn't feel like getting out of bed, but I knew if I wanted any kind of answers, I would have to get off of my lazy rear and make myself at least somewhat presentable. This was achieved by something I would eternally thank the human God and Arceus for letting me live in this part of the Pokémon timeline, a shower.

I'm glad these Pokémon were able to figure out the concept of indoor plumbing, meaning I was given the luxury of a fully stacked bathroom right in the same room, still no toothbrush and toothpaste though, but I'll figure out an alternative later.

I finished up in there just in time to, since I had just finished getting ready and opened up the bedroom door, only to find Kaage standing there in front of me with his paw up in the air.

"Oh, your awake" he said in mild surprise, his paw going back down and stepping away from the door as I walked out to stand next to him. His eyes scanned my form for a moment before gesturing me to follow him downstairs where Raiden was currently chowing down on a couple berries, giving me a nod as I passed by.

"We don't really have much to eat, but feel free to help yourself to some berries, or maybe even make yourself some pancakes, if the mix is still good anyway." He told me, taking a seat next to Raiden to start on his own berry pile. I nodded in thanks before getting myself some berries so I would avoid setting the house on fire.

"So, how are we going about today?" Raiden asked his partner, receiving a shrug before glancing at me and back to Kaage.

"You guys go on ahead and act like business as usual, don't feel like you have to change your whole schedule because of me." I told him, throwing a few more berries in my mouth before abandoning my pile and leaning on the counter, my paws idly swinging in the air while I relaxed in my stool.

"Nah, it's cool Jack, this is a slow day for us so we planned on showing you the town before going on a job, maybe introduce you to a few friends." Kaage replied after swallowing his last berry, hopping down from his seat immediately afterwards and grabbing his and Raiden's black bandanas.

"We also have to go shopping for a few more things to stock the pantry; we've been running pretty low on the essentials."

"I have told you this before Raiden, candy is not a necessity."The Zorua sighed, handing him the bandana before starting the process of tying his own, which was actually a pretty entertaining sight to see, especially when he started getting frustrated and somehow getting his paw caught in there a few times.

"You need some help?" I asked him, amusement clear in my tone. He glared at me for all of three seconds before sighing and giving me a nod. I happily tied up the bandana for him, tying up Raiden's as well, upon his request.

"Thank you" they both told me, to which I just smiled and nodded before turning to the front door and stepping out into the sunlight. What greeted me was something I was expecting, but still managed to render me speechless. The sun was slowly rising over the ocean, casting its golden rays across the water that shined though the few buildings tall enough to stand between me and it. Dozens of Pokémon of all ages ran around the grass fields of guild hill, which I decided to call the hill all of the guild houses were built on for convenience sake, playing and conversing with a few of the rescue teams or with one another while fully evolved Pokémon watched from the sidelines, most likely to keep an eye on their children while they ran around and played.

"All the children come around here since it's the most open place you'll find outside of a Mystery Dungeon around here, so go ahead and get used to the sight" Kaage told me, walking past while Raiden nudged me forward, making sure I fell in step with the two while they led me towards the city.

I was quickly led down a few familiar streets, the roads nowhere near as packed as they were when I first arrived here, which was just fine by me. I definitely wasn't a fan of crowds, meaning a city setting probably wasn't the greatest place for me, but I could learn to deal with it. At least we didn't have to walk far before getting to where the two wanted me at, neither even bothering to really even say much on the way over, but I didn't really mind all that much, it gave my ears some much needed reprieve after walking through a sea of screaming children.

"Here we are" I heard Raiden announce, once again pulling me from my thoughts as I looked at him, then up to where he was looking. My attention was now focused on a small sign with a cartoony looking Ice Ninetales and Sandslash pointing at the words ice cream parlor. It had no name, just the words I read...amazing advertisement possibilities there.

"Our friend and other teammate should be in here."

"Hopefully she's done helping her mom for the week; it'll be good for the team to be back at full strength...if Stos and his brother decide to come back sometime this month." Kaage added, nudging open the door and leading us inside where a Ninetales and Sandslash were quick to greet us from behind the counter, both of them being ice type variants like the sign advertised.

"Welcome back Kaage, Raiden, it's been a good minute hasn't it?" questioned the Ninetales, her voice soft and elegant, like silk on the ears. The Sandslash merely nodded in our direction, his jet black eyes trained on us for only a moment before he went through a door leading to the back, leaving us alone with the elegant ice vixen.

"Good to see you Ms. Mroz, busy I hope." Raiden said while leaping up on the counter. Kaage followed him up immediately afterwards while I kind of just stood there for a moment, looking around at the small number of Pokémon. Most were ice types, go figure, but it was still a pretty mixed crowd.

All in all, no one really caught my interest; that is until I locked eyes with another vixen of the snow, this one much smaller than the one behind the counter. The Vulpix tilted her head before a smile graced her muzzle and a snow white paw waved in my direction. I gave her a smile and wave back before I joined my new acquaintances at the counter.

"Glad you could join us" Kaage started, his tail swishing side to side while his face was now buried in a small bowl of light pink ice cream.

"As am I" came the voice of Ninetales soon afterwards, holding another bowl with her tails which she planted on the table, the yellow treat disappearing rapidly once Raiden got a hold of it. "I've never seen you around here; guess you followed the boys in huh?"

I nodded, placing my paws on the table while studying the fox before me, seeing little to no variations in her appearance from the usual ice Ninetales, except for a small purple dash just above her left eye.

"Yeah, you could say I'm kind of new in town; these two were showing me around until I could get a meeting with the guild master."

"The guild master, now there's a face I haven't seen in quite a while, how is she by the way?" This question was thrown Kaage's way, which he answered in the form of a shrug before pushing his now empty cup further onto the counter.

"No idea, she rarely leaves that office of hers and when she does she's always in such a hurry."

Ms. Mroz, I think that's what they called her, shook her head at his answer, a sigh escaping her while she looked out the window beside her where the main guild house was just barely visible on the horizon.

"She never was the social type, even back in our younger days she would find some way to avoid everyone...I worry about her sometimes." Suddenly, her mood took a complete one eighty, her frown being replaced by a warm smile while she looked back at me. "Oh well, now then, would you like some ice cream?"

I blinked, caught a little off guard but recovered quickly when I realized I was an idiot for forgetting where I was and nodding in the affirmative, looking up at the board which held all the flavors.

"Can I have chocolate please?" This got a giggle out of her before she used her tail to toss a small brown block through the window behind her. "Of course, the favorite of Riolu and Lucario everywhere, should have guessed."

Not even five seconds later, a small bowl appeared through the same window, which was deftly caught by her many tails and slid my way, stopping directly in front of me.

Efficient, I'll give them that.

"And don't worry about payment, this one's on the house."

"Thank you Ms, Mroz" I said with a smile, to which she smiled and placed a spoon beside the cup.

"Not a problem sweetie, but please, call me Adeline."

"Alright then, thank you Ms. Adeline" I corrected, to which she just shook her head with a chuckle. I ignored whatever she said next, as well as whatever else was happening at the time as I was busily shoveling ice cream into my muzzle.

"Slow down buddy, gonna give yourself a brain freeze." I heard Kaage say to me, making my ear twitch while my eyes followed his paw slowly closing in on my ice cream and edging towards the spoon, which was soon stabbed by said spoon.

"I'll go ahead and tell you now sweetheart, never touch a Riolu's ice cream, especially if it's chocolate." Adeline giggled, watching me demolish the chocolate with a look of satisfaction, undoubtedly feeling pride from the enjoyment of her creation.

"I know that now" the Zorua grumbled, nursing his sore paw and looking behind him while ignoring my whining when my spoon failed to collect anymore ice cream. My depression was short lived thanks to a soft voice tickling my ears, making me look behind me to see that same Vulpix from before looking up at Kaage and Raiden with her eyes closed and a smile on her face.

"Hey boys, been awhile."

"Good to see you again Zima, we didn't see you on the way in, thought you were in the back" Raiden told her, hopping down from his seat and happily nuzzling the fox. I heard the Ninetales now behind me make an aww sound while Kaage went down to join them.

"How ya been girl?" Kaage asked, now being assaulted by the affectionate little fox and her nuzzles. He just smiled and endured, his tail wagging ever so slightly faster.

"You know, busy working with mom and Shaal, well mainly mom." She giggled and backed away from the fox before sitting on her haunches and looking up at me with curiosity obvious in those sky blue eyes. "So, you mind introducing me to your new friend here, never seen him around town before."

"His name's Jack, he can't really remember much else." Zorua answered for me while I just waved with a small smile on my muzzle. He then turned to me and pointed towards the Vulpix while she waved back. "This is Zima, the third member of our team and one of our oldest friends."

"Pleasure to meet you" she nodded before her ears twitched and a solid white block flew out from the window, ending up and inch from her nose thanks to the tail holding it, keeping her from getting nailed in the face, courtesy of Adeline. "Of course, I'll see you guys back at the house later tonight, Shaal is being a slave driver again."

Almost instantly, another block flew from the window and hit her directly on the nose, making her whimper and cover it while the door to the back flew open and a pissed off Sandslash emerged from behind it to glare at the ice fox. She whimpered and padded off towards the back with Shaal glaring at her the whole way.

It wasn't long after that when Kaage and Raiden decided it was time to go, ushering me out the door and back into the city, but not before I heard the electric lion cub mutter under his breath, mostly consisting of very unkind words I cannot say pointed towards the Sandslash. Maybe he had a little thing going on with Zima or something. He did seem about ready to pounce on the ice type for throwing that block, who knows.

That's not really much of a concern though, seeing as there was literally everything else to worry about instead of someone else's love life. Like the fact that we are heading back up towards the main guild headquarters, while about one hundred others decided it was time to do the same.

I'll give this place one thing; they definitely have a good amount of variety in terms of members. There were the Pokémon from all across the game series around the place, from Kanto to Alola, even their regional variants, meaning those three in the parlor weren't all that out of place.

"Have to ask, where exactly is this continent situated on the map?" Instead of answering, I was hit in the face with a piece of paper which I could instantly tell was a map just from the texture.

"It's labeled on there, I think it's somewhere right in the middle" I heard the boy hum softly before I looked up to see him and Raiden looking at each other with looks of concentration on their faces. "It's not really that old, was actually created about four hundred fifty years ago after another human and her team went up against Groudon and Kyogre after they went insane and ended up creating an entire continent in the process of the two basically having the equivalent of what amounted to a dick measuring contest."

"Which is a battle that pretty much everyone lost except for the companies that started rapidly colonizing the continent for all of the new resources and new trade routes that popped up during the battle and after Xearnes and Arceus decided to make it habitable for shits and giggles."

"...Neat" was all I said before handing the map back to them before we made our way into the building.

"Now our question to you" Kaage started, moving to sit in front of me while Raiden went off towards the boards. "I know you aren't a member of Endgame, but it seemed you could handle yourself pretty well back in Grotta Di Cristallo, so we were wondering if you would like to come along with us on a job."

I raised a brow in mild interest, wondering why he even needed to ask. What else was I gonna do, twiddle my thumbs until the guild master finally shows up. That isn't really my style, so I just smiled and nodded, making him smile back and gesture for me to walk with him towards the board where Raiden read each piece of paper nailed to the board.

"I saw a computer on the way here, wouldn't it be better to keep all these on the internet or something, or do y'all not have the internet yet?" The two just stared at me blankly, "Guess that's my answer, forget I said anything."

Both just shrugged and looked back at the board while I just took a few steps back and leaned back on a nearby pole, watching the two discuss a couple choices, leaving me to my own devices. Not long after, I felt a presence make itself known beside me, causing me to look over at my shoulder in mild curiosity.

'A Houndoom' I thought, looking up at a black hellhound staring down at me. He just stared back at me with eyes filled with what could only have been anger and resentment.

"Can I help you?" Seemed that was all it took to ramp up his anger since smoke almost immediately started to coming out of his nose. "What?"

"I haven't seen you before, meaning you're either a possible client for the guild, or a new member, which is it runt?" he growled, proving that growl was apparently stuck to his voice.

"Are we really doing this; this whole gruff and tough bad guy persona...seriously?" He just blinked and narrowed his eyes at me, fire starting to slowly leak out of the corners of his muzzle. "Did I make the puppy mad?"

I actually had to jump back after the hound snapped at me, the fire tickling my nose, but luckily they missed their mark. Still, my face scrunched up in pain after the smell of those flames hit my nostrils.

"Christ, guess they weren't kidding about those flames, you ever try tick-tacks bro." I coughed, making the dogs eyes seem to catch fire as he proceeded to launch himself at me, only to be caught half way on his journey, leaving him dangling in the air while a large pair of beefy grey arms held him aloft.

"You are quite possibly the bravest, yet dumbest Pokémon I have ever seen grace these halls."

I followed those arms to their owner to see a mildly amused, but clearly annoyed Machamp with his free arms at his hips looking down at me. He then proceeded to toss the fire dog behind him, a crash sounding through the room. I was mildly curious to see what had happened to the angry canine, but soon found all of my attention on the pair of hands on my waist which then lifted me in the air to bring me face to face with the fighting type.

"I need an adult!" I shouted almost immediately, making the Machamp give me a deadpan look before he shook his head and looked me over, turning me over to inspect me while I was preparing to bite the crap out of him, not really caring if I got hurt in the process. He seemed to figure out what I was about to do and put me back down before he found a new scar in his hand.

"You seem very different from other Riolu I've seen, but you seem like a good kid. Just do yourself a favor and don't piss off Shedo too often, he tends to explode over the smallest things." He told me before turning away from with three hands waving by while another grabbed the Houndoom by the scruff and dragging him behind him before walking out the door. I just blinked while watching him leave, wondering what had just happened, but the feeling of a paw tapping my thigh got my attention.

"You good man, looked like you were about to get crisped by Shedo." I heard Kaage ask me, making me shrug while my eyes were glued to the doors...weird.

"I'm fine...I'm fine" I muttered, finally turning to look at the fox, catching the concern in his eyes.

"If you say so...brave sucker aren't you?" He chuckled, shaking its head before handing me a piece of paper. "Anyway, here's the job, simple item recovery, it's even mostly populated by rocks so it should be a synch for a fighting type like you."

I spent a moment reading though it, skimming the details of the job, client, location...not even gonna attempt to pronounce that crap...seems pretty standard for a mission, should be fun.

"it's just gonna be me and you this time around though, Raiden's supposed to meet up with Stos up near Eos, meaning this will be a great bonding experience for us. I even got you a scarf so we could be play twinsies." He said with a grin and snigger, handing me a jet black scarf that perfectly matched his, save for the badge pinned to his.

"Alright, cool." I replied, taking the scarf and tying it around my neck, smoothing it down on my neck and looking at my reflection in a nearby mirror. Still not used to my new reflection, but still a handsome specimen if I was to say so. "And don't ever say twinsies again or I will punch you directly through the nearest door."

He snorted, letting out another chuckle before waving bye to Raiden, who was still looking over the board while talking to other guild members, and gesturing me forward to follow him while he headed towards the door.

Second day here and off on my first official adventure, neat. Still not sure if doing this without being officially part of their team, but rules were meant to be broken, damn the consequences, adventure awaits!

* * *

**Wanted to try and get something out that wasn't explicit, don't want to turn into one of those writers. I am interested in how far the sites willing to go with that T rating, you know see how many F-bombs I can drop before they say something. It would be a good experiment, but whatever.**

**Anyway, hope it was enjoyable, and I want to promise it will get better in terms of writing...but it probably won't until we hit the good stuff. When I hit those parts it'll be awesome, have a theme song and everything...I need to stop talking.**

**Whatever, I'll catch y'all later; I have to go, adios.**


End file.
